


Steve's Baby

by SherryBaby14



Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: You've been recruited for an important objective, just not one you Expected
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/812748
Comments: 3
Kudos: 209





	Steve's Baby

The door to your room opened and you shot up in bed, putting the book down. There he was, looking like a god damned hero. But you knew the truth. He was a monster. 

“How are you doing?” He folded his arms. 

You stared down at the floor, not wanting to cry again. 

“This arrangement doesn’t have to be so awkward. I’m trying here.” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I hate seeing you this way. When we first met, you were so excited.” 

“You mean when I thought I was signing up for a research project with the Avengers?” You couldn’t believe how naïve you had been. “You tricked me.” 

“Nobody held a gun to your head.” Steve shut the door and walked closer to you.

Your body started to shake, but not out of fear, out of shame. Even after everything you felt it happening, you were conditioned and the sight of him made your body tighten, eager even. Though your brain still fought. 

“You signed the contract, agreed to the tests.” He sat on the bed. “You knew they were binding.” 

“Not for this.” You were so frustrated with the conversation. “I thought it was going to be…I don’t know what I thought. Not womb testing.” 

“You should be proud.” Steve reached out and took your hand. “Out of the thousands, you are the only one strong enough to bear my children. You’re body is one-in-a-million.” 

“I’m a person. I should have a choice.” The tears started again. 

“You made your choice when you signed up to be tested.” Steve started to kiss your arm. “Now you have another, I can make this so good for you. You’re already doing much better. I don’t have to tie you down any longer.” 

The reason you stopped fighting was because the restraints started to add to it, your forced enjoyment from the man. 

“You’ll be pregnant soon.” He pulled you into his lap. “I’ll watch that belly swell, taking care of you the entire time. Getting you whatever you need, whatever you heart desires.” 

You brought you arms over your head and he lifted your dress off. No longer concerned with modesty or shame of your situation. 

“What then?” You shut your eyes. That question scared you more than any other. “Are you going to keep the baby? Send me on my way?” 

“Is that what you think?” Steve stopped kissing and looked at you. 

There was genuine concern in his eyes. It made this fucked up situation even worse. He put his hands on your hips and guided your thigh so you were straddling him, his other hand on your cheek. 

“I’d never separate a mother from her child.” Steve hand went between the two of you and he pulled his cock out of his pants, hard and ready as always. “You’re stuck with me.” 

It made you cringe. Not because of your hatred for him. Because it brought some relief to your heart. 

He ran his tip down your slit and stopped at your core. 

“See? You’re already doing much better. Look how wet you are?” He gave you a soft smile.

His hand guided your hip up so that he slid inside you with ease. You shut your eyes and put your hand on his shoulders as he controlled your movements. His thumb pressed against your bundle of nerves. Sometimes you wished it would hurt. The pleasure he brought was almost cruel. 

“Our baby is going to start small and grow inside you.” He pushed his cock up as he pulled you down, rubbing perfect circles on your sensitive parts. “And you’re strong enough to handle them. Your body is special, perfect. Only you can carry me this way.” 

You whimpered. Hating yourself for that little nugget in your brain that appreciated someone calling you special. 

“That’s it. Give in.” He sped up. “You’re going to make the perfect mother. Give our child everything they need.” 

His hand slid up from your hip to your breast and squeezed. 

“You’re going to fill with milk and other wonders of nature.” 

You gasped, knowing full well now you were riding him, but it was feeling too good to stop. No, you didn’t want to stop. 

“Your body is going to expand, give our baby everything they need to be big and strong like their father.” He kissed your shoulder now. “The perfect pregnancy for the perfect mother.”

You were moaning now, his thumb pushing hard and your hips bucking. It was coming, you were cumming. 

“You’re so beautiful, especially when you’re like this. Appreciating your purpose.” He was thrusting up into you now. “Giving in to what I know you want. I’ll take such good care of you. Forever.” 

You let your head drop on his shoulder as the spring in your stomach exploded. Your pussy contracting around his cock. Steve was quick, flipping you to your back so he could leverage. 

There was no fight in you as he pumped. Each movement sending tiny aftershocks of your orgasm. Why did it have to feel so good? Why did it have to sound so tempting?

Then he let out a moan and stilled inside you, coating your walls in him. He was right. You were going to get pregnant soon. You felt it too. Your body’s defenses almost completely gone if you had any to begin with. 

He stayed inside you like he always did, pushing your legs up. Making sure every last swimmer had a fighting chance. Little kisses were placed on your face. You hated how warm and comforting it felt. The desire to appreciate him too much. 

“Send you away?” He kissed your forehead. “That’s so silly Love. I want a BIG family. This is only baby number one.”


End file.
